


【王最】更衣室 Changing room

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 关键词：加拿大，酒吧，反差婊※cp注意：①是王最  ②是凡吉/原吉x最原终一，含王马小吉x阴最/黑幕最半夜，更衣室里发生的小故事。
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	【王最】更衣室 Changing room

一.

“最原君，什么时候把你家那个乖孩子带过来？店里可是有很多美丽的女性想再看一眼Kokichi精致的小脸呢。”

天海兰太郎正擦着高脚杯和最原终一聊天。后者礼貌地朝他笑了笑，从柜台里拿出一瓶威士忌，熟练地开封，为吧台前的女士斟满。

“但是Kokichi他还没办法适应加拿大丰富的夜生活…”最原将一根粉红色的吸管弯出完美的心形，插到面前女士的玻璃杯里：“请慢用。”

天海刻意地长叹一声：“对啊对啊，Kokichi那孩子还不能接触太多社会上的哥哥姐姐们呢，否则最原君你会生气的对吧？”

“…”最原装作没听出来对方话中的几分轻佻嘲弄，只是神色如常地回答道：“当然会生气了。”

最原终一回到公寓时已经是凌晨三点多，疲惫地开门时意外地发现客厅里的灯竟然是点亮的。他脱了鞋进屋，一眼就看到了沙发上乖巧就坐的Kokichi。

最原愣了愣，旋即叹了口气：“Kokichi…你不能睡太晚，明天还要上课的。”

“嗯…但终一的兼职实在让人很不放心…”Kokichi无辜地眨了眨眼。他走上前去，在贴近最原身边时能清晰地闻到他身上的酒精气味和香水味。

看到Kokichi有点微微皱眉的模样，最原不由得伸出手，帮他揉开眉心：“等事务所的事情稳定下来，我就会回去接委托的。都怪王马和Saihara…”

“先不说这个，终一你…快点去洗澡吧？”

酒和香水暧昧的气味让清纯的学生有些面红耳赤，Kokichi避开对方指尖的温暖触感，拽了拽最原的袖子：“然后…早点休息。”

最原朝他笑了笑，在叮嘱对方一句“你也早睡”后就走向了卫生间。Kokichi乖巧地点头应答，却站在原地没有动作。

片刻后浴室里传来隐约的冲水声，直到这时，Kokichi脸上端正的神态才一瞬间松懈下去。少年嘴角勾起一个意味深长的弧度，呼吸变得急促，面颊也染上了不正常的红色。

“…终一…”

Kokichi痴迷地吐出一个名字，向那浴室露出一个甜美无比的微笑，随后快乐地哼着小曲，上楼回到了自己的卧室。

最原终一实在是操碎了心。

他近期的睡眠时间很少，白天要去和Kokichi一起上课，在晚上则要去酒吧兼职打工。本来最原和叔父在加拿大的朋友一起在某家事务所共事，但那里不慎被王马小吉和Saihara烧毁了。

最原至今没想明白那两个人是怎么“不慎”烧毁无辜的事务所的。他不但失去了在事务所的兼职，同时还要被迫去酒吧打工，代替满世界乱跑的王马和Saihara还债。这两个人虽然名义上和他以及Kokichi是同一所大学的室友，但一个人是神秘地下组织的首脑，另一个人则是弹丸论破的幕后staff，简单来说都是惹不起的大人物。最原顶着与Saihara神似的容貌，只得在拿着纵火犯照片的债主面前自认理亏。

第二天是Kokichi担忧地将最原摇醒的，最原睡眼惺忪地盯了一会叫了半天的闹钟，这才猛地惊醒，连忙跳下床换衣服。

“那个…终一，要不就下次换我去打工吧…？”

“不行！”

宿醉还熏得最原有些神志不清，他果断地驳回了这个建议：“你是优等生，比起做这种事情，还不如努力学习，要知道奖学金也是一笔巨款…”

“啊…那我就听终一的建议。”

Kokichi乖巧地低下头。在最原看不到的视觉死角里，那双清澈的双眸中正有暗流涌动。

Kokichi曾经因为担心宿夜未归的最原而找上了兼职的酒吧，但还没进门就被一堆女客人围了起来。清纯可爱的少年就像一只生涩稚嫩的小兔子，一双紫眸堪称上帝的完美作品，足以让她们流着泪为之尖叫。

天海初次见到Kokichi时也大吃一惊，在确认了对方的来意后将Kokichi带到了更衣室。当时最原正在里面小憩，浑身带着浓重的酒气。Kokichi贴心地从包里翻出醒酒药和暖水杯，喂最原吃了下去。

“你们关系还真是好…”天海抱臂倚在更衣室的门口。

“嗯，当然了。”Kokichi虽然这么应答着，却完全没有抬头看天海一眼。他轻轻抚摸着最原的后背，确认对方在恍惚状态中清醒了一点后，才走到天海面前。他从包里翻出一个便签本，在上面唰唰写下一串数字。

“…”天海不明所以，但隐隐有种慌张的感觉。

“下次的话，可以不让终一陪那些女客人喝那么多酒吗？”Kokichi认真地凝视着天海，将那张便笺递给他：“不然我会很生气的。”

当Kokichi扶着最原走出酒吧时，如痴如醉的女顾客们才反应过来，纷纷向天海追问那个紫发少年的联系方式。天海犹豫了一下，将写着电话号码的便笺纸塞回口袋，礼貌地一一回绝。他看着Kokichi和最原远去的背影，想到两人的关系时不由得挑眉。

二.

就算白天迟到，上课差点睡着，下午第一节课还倚在Kokichi的肩膀上睡了过去，最原终一到了晚上还得尽职尽责地来到酒吧打工。

此时面前的女性让他非常困扰。这个女人已经灌了五六瓶伏特加，处在呕吐边缘，却还在因为一些鸡毛蒜皮的事情边哭边骂。最原也不知道如何是好，只得在她身边轻声劝慰，时不时还要被迫和对方干杯，喝下度数相同的烈酒。

纵使是千杯不倒的天海，在远处看着这一幕都要悲惨地咋舌。他估计最原今晚会很难自己顺利回到公寓，于是掏出了手机，拨通了上面的一个号码。

Kokichi推开酒吧大门的时候，好巧不巧地看见那位哭得几近昏厥的女人趴在桌子上碎碎念，而她对面的最原只能靠意志力支撑在桌子上。

见到最原手中的高脚杯里还有没喝干净的酒，Kokichi的眸子一沉。他快速走到最原身边，摇了摇他的肩膀：“终一？”

“呃…Kokichi…”

最原回过头，醉眼迷离的样子让Kokichi的心脏狠狠跳动了一下。就算精神受到了如此冲击，少年的表情也依旧没有变化，说出的话依旧满怀着真诚的担忧：“…终一，你先去休息一下吧。”

瘫倒在酒桌上的女人微微抬头，涨红的脸上流露出对Kokichi颜值的惊诧。比起最原终一的温柔系服务生，Kokichi给她的感觉更像禁欲的美少年。

“你怎么来了…”

最原有点艰难地起身，脚却不听使唤。在两腿一软跌倒之前，被Kokichi适时地扶住。

“终一，你醉了，你要去休息。”

最原努力甩了甩头，Kokichi的声音有些模糊，但却含着几分不容置喙的坚持。他挣扎了一下，踉踉跄跄地被Kokichi扶进了更衣室。

在两人关上更衣室的门后，天海才叹了口气，放下了擦拭的玻璃杯，走到那个神志不清的女人面前，处理留下的烂摊子。

Kokichi将最原的大衣铺在了更衣室的长椅上，搀扶着摇摇欲坠的最原躺了上去。最原虽然没到呕吐的程度，但也好不到哪去。他的身上有一股乱七八糟的混合味道，烟酒和香水的气息并拢在一起，染在最原黑色的酒保服外套，以及里面的白衬衫上。

……

Kokichi难以接受，他解开了最原酒保服的领带。

恍惚之中最原觉得有些不太对劲，他动了一下仰卧的姿势，感觉双手似乎被什么东西绑在了头顶。最原迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，确认了一下自己的情况，才意识到Kokichi刚刚用领带将自己的双手捆在了一起。

“诶…？”

最原努力地眨了眨眼，这位始作俑者正坐在他身上，亮晶晶的紫色双眸无辜地闪烁着。

“…Kokichi?”

Kokichi的眸子亮了起来。酒精作用下，最原本就中性的声音似乎也变得软糯了许多，对于现在还在犹豫徘徊的他来讲简直就是一封恰到好处的邀请函。正巧最原因为长椅有点硌，又扭了一下腰，这个动作让身上人的理智之弦轻微地发出断裂的声响。

…那我就不客气了。

三.

Kokichi毫不否认自己对最原终一的强烈的占有欲。有些时候他很羡慕那个仿佛和自己是双生子的恶之总统，王马小吉。王马和Saihara的感情一直都那么好，Kokichi很崇拜他们身边近乎相爱相杀的氛围。

“嘻嘻嘻，Saiharaちゃん可是非常喜欢被我这样那样的对待呢…其实之前趁你们不在公寓里的时候，他就有要求我狠狠地抱他哦？”

王马的一番描述不知真假，但Kokichi还是难以想象弹丸论破的幕后工作者在私底下竟然会这样求欢。他不由得开始构想最原的样子，在做那种事情的时候…如果对象是我，会是什么反应呢？

朝思暮想希望得到的答案，马上就会有结果了。

Kokichi吻上了最原的唇瓣，辛辣的酒精味在两人口中弥漫开来。最原已经有点晕乎乎的，没意识到自己的白衬衫扣子正在被一颗颗解开。直到裸露在外的肌肤接触到冰凉的空气，他才猛地意识到现状。

“Kokichi…唔…”

就算别过头也不能阻止亲吻追逐而至，最原难以置信地瞪大了双眼。那双迷人深邃的葡萄色眸子近在咫尺，静静地看着他。要不是舌头被缠住的感觉如此强烈，最原真要以为面前发生的一切只是酒精反应。

Kokichi丝毫不给最原反抗的机会，从领带捆绑的牢固程度就可以看出这一点。在结束了漫长的深吻后，他抬起头，意犹未尽地舔了舔最原的嘴唇，看着他惊愕又有点缺氧的表情。金眸在酒精刺激下简直可爱到不得了，潋滟着朦胧的神色，诱人得几乎可以滴出水。

“终一…我喜欢你…”

受到惊吓而稍微清醒过来的最原终一也终于意识到Kokichi要对自己做的不轨行为。就算面前的事实非常难以令人接受…那个一向乖巧听话的优等生此时就坐在他身上，痴迷地一遍遍念着自己的名字。

但这里是更衣室吧…！外面还有天海君…最原只觉得脸颊滚烫，内心的羞耻感和背德感不断地翻涌着。他小心地开口，声音中充满了求饶的意味：

“Kokichi…这里不行，就算做也要回去…”

“咦？”Kokichi怔了一下：“也就是说，终一想跟我做吗？”

“啊…！”

今晚的Kokichi与平日不同，或许是借了最原口腔里的酒精，那双眼眸里的紫色此时就像沸腾了一般，燃烧着极具侵略性的火焰，似乎在下一秒就会将最原融化。

注意到最原慌张地移开了视线，Kokichi忍不住笑了起来。他俯下身，轻柔却毫不客气地在最原的锁骨上种下一枚粉嫩的吻痕。

“Kokichi…”

最原想反抗，无奈双手被捆住，而且他现在实在没有什么力气。温热的呼吸喷在敏感的脖颈上，锁骨不断被舔舐着，接着是胸口…Kokichi的动作刺激得他忍不住抖了一下，想要叫出声却不得不忍住。

“终一就这么喜欢叫我的名字吗…”

Kokichi的喘息有些急促，手上的动作却一点未停。他稍微后坐了一点，在最原愕然的目光中解开了身下人的皮带。就在那一瞬间，Kokichi的脸上挑起一个胜利又有些狂热的笑容：“终一居然兴奋起来了…真的让我很感动呢…”

“…”最原难以相信自己竟然有了反应，他只得暗中埋怨过于诚实的身体。

Kokichi迈下长椅，低头吻住最原的前端，引来身下人的一声惊呼，又似乎是因为怕被发现而急忙闭上嘴。

真可爱…

Kokichi慢条斯理地舔弄着，仿佛正在做一项神圣的清洁工作。他的双手握住炙热的分身上下动作，时不时有意地搓一下最敏感的前端。最原本就因为羞耻而变得极为敏感，Kokichi的举动简直快让他理智破碎，尤其是当对方的指腹触上前端时，配合着舌尖的转动，酥麻的感觉几乎让他情不自禁地从嘴角漏出细碎的呜咽。

“呜嗯…别…”

一阵强烈的快感过后，Kokichi缓缓抬头，抿唇将嘴角的白浊收拢入口。

最原终一所有的表现都让他极为满意，尤其是此时对方潮红脸颊上的惊讶和羞赧，在Kokichi看来真有股欲迎还拒的韵味。

“…”

最原的大脑还是一片空白，Kokichi却没那么好心给他时间慢慢消化现实。他俯下身去，最原的唇齿被强行撬开，在接吻的动作中灌进了Kokichi口中的精液，腥咸的气味在舌尖漫开。

“嗯呜…”

Kokichi的吻技并不温柔，追着最原的舌头一阵吸吮啃咬，后者不得不被迫承受粗暴的动作。双唇离开的时候牵出一条诱人的银丝，顺着最原下颌的弧度滴到裸露的锁骨和胸口上。

“味道如何？”

最原当然知道Kokichi在说什么。对方以往善良纯真的紫眸里如今盛满了浓浓的戏谑，如此巨大的反差不由得让最原羞红着脸别开视线。但很快他就瞟见Kokichi从口袋里拿出了什么东西，然后从那个小瓶子里挤了一点出来。

最原还在疑惑那是什么，突然觉得有什么冰凉的东西抚上了自己的穴口。

“…Kokichi！！你怎么…还要插进来…”

怯于被发现，最原只得压低音量。后穴的沁凉感很快就让他确认了那就是传说中的润滑剂，从未被开发的隐秘之处并不习惯这种被侵犯的感受。Kokichi在外层抹了一圈后，又将手指深入了几分。

“嗯…”

最原吃痛地眯眼。Kokichi的指节在里面活动了一下，很快抽插起来，交合处响起轻微的咕滋咕滋的水声。

“…慢一点…疼…”

手指在湿热的内壁中摩擦，动作间带出透明的肠液和润滑剂。最原死死咬住下唇，避免叫出声，只能用低不可闻的音量悄然喘息。后臀为了不那么难受而无意识地抬高，看起来就像在主动迎合着Kokichi的动作。

“终一…”

Kokichi好像在小声说着什么，但最原的耳边全都是自己的喘息声。后穴的手指很快增加到三根，动作也变得更加深入。最原也逐渐适应了指奸的节奏，喘息声渐渐平和下来。

“呜、Kokichi…你为什么…哈啊！！”

突然在触碰到穴壁的某一点时，最原的身体猛地痉挛了一下，喉咙里不自觉地飘出一声诱人的呻吟。

“原来在这里…”

“诶不、不行…别刺激…呜呜…”

Kokichi安慰般地在最原脸上落下几个亲吻。后穴里的手指以敏感点为中心反复转着圈，直到最原的呜咽声变成悦耳的娇喘。

一定是酒精的作用…后穴变得这么舒服…

Kokichi也并未停止前端的动作，双重快感使最原意乱神迷，但此时Kokich却退出了手指。

“…怎么…？”

最原睁开湿漉漉的金色眸子，表情有些欲求不满。分身还没有得到释放，后面的手指也被抽走。他嗔怒地看着Kokichi，后者差点被这个表情秒杀，于是先清了清嗓子才道：

“就是…在做之前，有些事情要先跟终一说明。”

最原扭了扭腰，酒劲上涌，让他感觉视野里的Kokichi有些模糊。

“我从很早之前就喜欢上终一了，虽然外在看起来是乖巧的三好学生，但实际上非常想把终一像这样…按在床上，然后狠狠地插进去，彻底弄脏终一，让你完全属于我…”

Kokichi说到这里，表情从狂热恢复了冷静，又回到了那副优等生的模样。他解开了绑着最原双手的领带，将那条布撇到一边。最原活动了一下手腕，喘着气看他。

“…所以，如果终一会因为这件事恨我的话…我决定就到此为止。因为我们还没有…”

“怎么会…”

最原的声音轻飘飘的，但是却一下戳进了Kokichi的心底。他有些惊诧地回过头，看向已经坐起身的最原。

“嗯，就是…”最原不知道该往哪里看：“…我也很喜欢Kokichi，所以…虽然已经做了这样的事情，但如果是Kokichi的话，就没关系…不，倒不如说，我希望是Kokichi…”

Kokich愣了一下，他没想到最原会给自己这样的答复。不仅不反感自己的所作所为，还…

“终一，我很开心…”

Kokichi坐下来，最原顺势伸出双臂，搂住了对方的肩膀，几乎是在呻吟着吐息：

“…请进来…”

不算宽敞的更衣室里弥漫开旖旎的味道，夹杂着拼命克制的喘息声。

最原终一换成了跪伏的姿势，臀部高抬，腰身下卧，手中紧抓着身下垫起的衣物，苍白修长的十指几乎要将布料揉碎。Kokichi的分身在最原的后穴里来回抽插着，大力地刺激着敏感点。

“哈啊…哈、呜…嗯啊…别撞那里…”

肠肉紧贴在燃烧的欲望上，在来回抽动间被顶开，又急不可耐地迎合上来，主动寻求更多的侵犯。后穴的水声清晰可闻，浪潮一般的交合的快感侵蚀着最原终一的大脑，让他无法思考任何事情。

“终一真的…好色情…”

“呜…”耻点被话语刺激，最原羞愧地低下了头。他贴在自己垫在身下的外套里，不住地呜咽着。

后穴传来的快感过于强烈，一直挺立的前端终于投降。但在射出精液后Kokichi的抽插动作并未停止，最原只能绝望地忍耐着下身再次立起来的奇怪感觉。

“太快了…太快了…好奇怪…”

方才释放的白浊射到了自己的胸口和下颌上，在裸露的肌肤上缓缓滑落，触感真实又无助。最原紧闭双眸，眼角再一次湿润起来。

“要去了…”

“唔嗯…！！”

最原的身体抽搐了一下，乳白色的粘浊从两人的交合处滴下。最原放软腰肢，在未尽的情爱余韵里虚弱地喘息着。

“终一如果想的话…”

“不…别做了，求你…”

最原的哭腔和哀求完全没有起到效果，反而让Kokichi更想把他弄得一塌糊涂。但这毕竟是对方的第一次，于是他只好强忍欲望，将自己切换回善解人意的温柔形象：“那就算了，终一。我帮你清理一下…”

“唔…”最原被他从椅子上搀扶起来。酒精在欢愉后依旧起效，他抬起手敲了敲两下太阳穴，随后倚倒在了Kokichi怀里。

四.

天海批准了最原的早退，临走前语重心长地拍了拍还没醒酒的小侦探的肩膀：“恭喜。”

“…诶…什么…？”

“抱歉，终一他醉了。”Kokichi揽过最原终一，礼貌地向天海点了点头：“以及，谢谢你。”

“哈哈…我该说不用客气吗？”

紫发紫眸的少年眨了眨眼睛，展露一个天然无害的微笑：“嗯，多亏了你。”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起，我实在是不知道“反差婊”能玩出什么花样...如果有，那一定就是ooc了！！！


End file.
